User blog:Baluar/Spin off, chapter 3: Now, with extra hits in the face!
In the blog you'll realize why the title... ---- No wonder everyone dreams to be a God Eater. The thrill, the cash… The girls. Although I’ve gotta watch out for the last thing. Although most of them are hot (except for that weirdo whose name I think is Gina. She’s too creepy even for me), if they’re all like Nia, then I should tread carefully. Her explosive behavior, combined with my extremely bothering humor, is bound to cause me lots of trouble. After finishing my dinner, I began to wander around. While I’m walking in the Den’s main hall, I hear a deep male voice calling for me. It’s Baluar. -Hey, aren’t you going to go to your room? -I’ve got a room? -No, I was just mocking you. – 1 second of general silence. – Of course you’ve got a room, fool. Where do you thought you’d go? Here, let me show you the way. – We get inside the elevator and we head to the 2nd Rookie section. To avoid unnecessary awkward silences, I decide to question Baluar about something that intrigues me. I might be a jerk, but I’m not (so) antisocial. -Hey, Baluar. I’ve got a doubt. – His face says: “… Go on”. – Whenever I’ve seen pictures about you, you're depicted without beard. Yet now you look like you haven’t shaved in five days. -Huh, is that it? – I nod. – Well, I don’t know, I’ve been like this since my last large-scale adventure. Can you believe I haven’t shaved in months? -You’ve gotta be kidding me. -Nope. And I've no idea why it doesn't grow more, before you ask. Anyway, we’re here. Your room is the one at the end of the corridor. Sweet dreams! -Wait, you ain’t coming along? -What, you need help to go to the bathroom? – He laughs. – Go on, get in there. You’ll find it’s pretty generic, although I had it painted black because I thought you’d like it. If you need anything (such as some decoration), you can buy it from the Merchant, that guy near the mission counter. -Seriously? Sounds good. I’ll go to sleep then. -Ok. See you in the morning. I go to my room. It has no decoration at all, but the black walls’ll do well enough, and it has a huge TV in the wall that simulates a window (no way to get a real window underground…). I get to choose what I can see in it. I try to search for something like a barren moor or something alike, and I find an image of a field on fire. That’s the best I can hope for, I say to myself, and I go to bed, ready to sleep. I wake up, after a night worth of sleep, ready to check who I have to train with. I have breakfast, and then I get close to Hibari. -Hibari? -Yes, Daniel? -Who’s going to be with me today for my training? -Let me check… Today, you’ll get to work with Lili to hunt down a fallen Chi-You that’s been ravaging Aegis Island for the last few days. -Ok. Anything else? – After receiving a negative answer, I’ve gotta move on. After a while… -So, I’m going with you today, huh? You don’t seem as sharp as my previous trainers did. -Yes, you’re with me today. And no, I’m only a Sergeant. But you’re coming with me today. I don’t really need you to complete this mission, but I could use your help, so don’t wander around, ok? -Yes, ma’am. -Oh, I hate being called like that. Call me Lili. -Yes, ma’am. – She stares at me with no small amount of fury, and I couldn’t avoid laughing in her face. She hits me in the face with her God Arc’s handle before she knows what she’s doing. I shout in pain, and she speaks: – Oh, sorry! I wasn’t thinking on what I was doing. Are you ok? -Yeah… – I sound more threatening than what I intend to. -Are you mad? – She sounds so innocent… I can’t believe she’s already got a boyfriend. She’s a little girl practically, despite being older than me. -No. Let’s go on, I don’t want to make this bastard wait for us. After that, we leave our safe place in order to kill the Chi-You. The bastard was waiting for us, here in the middle of Aegis Island. I had decided to shoot first, but Lili’s Sniper gun had a longer range than mine, and so she drew the monster’s attention with a Blaze laser. Then I went “HYYYAH!!!” and slashed the monster’s legs with a strike, and then Lili shot it in the face. I had thought that’d be enough to kill the monster (for Baluar or Nia, it would have been more than enough), but it suddenly hit me in the face with its fist, and suddenly I couldn’t move (dizzy, stunned, call it what you want). I’m at the monster’s nonexistent mercy… till Lili shot me in the back and woke me up, all the while burning my favorite t-shirt. -Hey, was that necessary? You’ve burned my t-shirt! – I shout, while slashing the monster’s wings. -It was either that, or getting clapped in the face by THAT! – She retorts, while repeatedly hitting the monster in the face with her bullets. She then says: – Oh no! I’ve run out of bullets. -Then come here and help me in melee! – I reply, while barely blocking the beast’s circular attack and hitting it hard enough to make it collapse. -Ok! – She runs towards the Chi-You and impaled it with her Long Blade, making all but the grip surface on the other side. I couldn’t avoid a “Wow”. Then, she took her blade off the monster and said: – Is it dead? – Only then I realized she had her eyes closed. -Damn well it is! Had I known you were so good in close combat, I’d have told you to come near before. -I hate close combat! Now I’m all bloodied. I’m gonna take a shower when I arrive. -Hmmm, I’d love to see that… – Her answer? A hit in the head. While it definitely isn’t as strong as Nia’s punch, it still hurts quite a bit. – What? I was complimenting your body’s attributes. -Perv… ---- I'm writing a lot of blogs, you know... Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic